California Girl also a Gilbert
by XxMikealsonForeverxX
Summary: How do things turn out when Elena's and Jeremy's criminal badass sister comes back home and she has powers put that together with her love for singing and her hate for her family you get a lonely broken girl who falls in love with a certain original while another takes a liking in her .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone well I decided to start this story because I love Kol and I think they let him die way to early. Well this story will be kinda busting Elena's ass in a way I don't personally like her but that's my opinion I mean come on she could be a mini Katherine stringing bother boys along please like if she didn't know what she was doing pshhh well now its time to start the story.**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

Here I was driving in my dark purple 1969 camaro (**( Cars/1969-Chevrolet-Camaro-Pictures-c3668?page=3)** to a dull annoying little town called MysticFalls. Sorry for not fully introducing myself were are my manners. My name is Crystal Gilbert also known as the baby Gilbert I have brown hair its dyed purple and half of it is blue and olive colored skin violet eyea dont ask why you'll find out later and I have powers but that's a story for another time. I'm also an exalent fighter so that counts.

I haven't bin in town since well since I was 13 and got arrested sent to juvenile center in California . Yes I put my family to shame at least that is what they tolled me that I was such a disappointment my own siblings hated me but I didn't care my own big sister hated me my big brother but I didn't care what I did care was that my parents hated me I loved them and they hated me.

I got out when I was 15 never once did my family call or write I spent most of my time at my aunts house she raised me so on I adapted to the California life never did my family contact me . A year or so ago I found out my parents died not that i cared they hated me so why should I have a least cared for them .

So here I was 17 and going back home. Not that I wanted to .

I got off my car and got my louguge out of the trunck I walk up to the door and knocked .

I didn't expect to have some random dude open the door maybe he's one of Elena's boy toys .

He had jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you" he asked.

"I should be asking you that" I said

I walked past him there was family pictures everywhere but I wasn't on any.

I heard a gasp " Crystal" it was Elena and next to her was Jeramy my older twin brother and other people in back of here or should I say a lot of people.

" No Elena it Alice" I said sarcastically

She then looked angry " How dare you come back ! Not even to our parents funeral you have no right being here you didn't even call!"

Now this angered me making my eyes turn red that bitch.

Some of the people gasped

" oh I'm sorry Elena its not like any of you called when I spent two years locked up in a juvenile center and no one ever called or wrote let's not get into the fact that this whole family made it very clear they didn't give two shits about me the last thing I heard from any one in the family was how much of a disappointment I was so why don't you get all your little drama and shove it up your ass I'll even help you with the first shove you bitch" I spat angrily at here . Elena looked like she wanted to cry like I cared.

I soon looked at all the other people there was Jeramy,Matt,Caroline,Tyler, Bonnie and the guy who opened the door next to a boy with brown hair and green eyes and other four people all staring at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you all looking at and who the hell are you four" I yelled at them.

The one with a suite stepped up " I'm Eligha this is Klaus, Rebeaka and Kol" I nodded

" Crystal can we talk" Elena asked acting all innocent god she was starting to annoy me

" oh please stop with the innocent act everyone knows your far from that ask half of MysticFalls "Rebeaka smirked Elena she instantly went red then she slapped me .

All hell was about to break loose and most of them knew it ...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**So what did you all think should I continue . What about the whole Elena thing was I being to harsh? Anyways please review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the four people who reviewed I appreciated it and I did notice a few mistakes I'll work on it so let's continue the story shall we .**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

Now you know that moment when everyone holds their breath to see that next shocking moment well that's what was going on. Now I don't know from what happened but I had suddenly sent Elena flying across the room . I did know there where people here but they were supernatural so there was no need to hide anything.

No Elena was not hurt she was a vampire after all.

"Touch me again Elena and I'll burn this house to the ground with you in it" I said

"Crystal you need to calm down" Bonnie said

"Yea you might hurt someone" Caroline stated

" Acually I don't mind her doing a little damage to the doppelganger " Reabeka said

I actually like her.

"See there is someone who agrees with me I think you and me will get along really good" I smiled at her and then turned back to Elena.

"Come on Elena at least put up a little fight " I said she charged at me knocking me to the ground she was on top of me and her face was vamped out I only smiled at her.

" See now was that so hard" I said she looked kinda smugged so I decided to ruin her little victory moment for her.

I flipped her over so now I was on top " But don't forget whose the stronger one here " I said then snapped her neck getting off her her boy toys ran to her and all her friends except Reabeka and her siblings.

"Hey why don't you all calm down the damsel will wake up in a little while she's not officially dead at least not yet" I said

I looked outside then I turned back to the four siblings

" Right sorry about all you had to witness but then again it was fun so don't mind the mess is anyone up to go to the Grill I'm hungry" they all nodded so we went to the Grill .

* * *

** So What did you all think I think I did not good but good in a way I don't want things to go to fast so I'm waiting on it so please Review byeee.**


	3. Chapter 3

*****At the Grill*****

**No Ones POV**

"So let me get this straight Elena stabbed you in the back and you killed her , you used her in a sacrifice which Elijah helped her survive sort of and they tried to kill Kol" Crystal said pointing at each Mikaelson.

They all nodded.

"Cool"

They looked at her weirdly until Elijah spoke up.

"It's bin a pleasure meeting you but I have to go " he said standing up.

"Yea it was nice to meet you to"

Crystal said.

Elijah bid goodbye to his siblings.

"So tell us about yourself Crystal" Klaus said

"Well I'm fun ,awesome ,good-looking, I can be very sadistic also very sarcastic and I'm just awesome" she responded

"Yes but what are you Kol asked

"Geez I feel like I'm being interrogated by police and trust me when I say it is boring as hell" Crystal told Rebekah .

"Oh and you'll have to wait and see to figure out what I am but for now how about some shots"Crystal said.

They nodded.

2 Hours later

Kol began to flirt with Crystal after building up the courage. But both no knowing Klaus was watching them.

Crystal laughed at something Kol said.

"Really Nik I find one friend that I have lots in common with , and kol and you both like her "Rebekah said

"She's just really fascinating and it seems like her and Kol are getting along just fine" Klaus said with jealousy.

"It seems to me brother that you fancy Crystal and you jealous or are you not" Rebekah

She took his quiet ness as a yes.

"There's just something about her that's just interesting"Klaus said.

That's how the night lasted but since it was late and they were all pretty drunk they headed to the Mikaelson Mansion.

* * *

**Hey Yea I know I haven't been updating chapters for this story but I ran out of ideas this is a short chapter but I promise to upfate another chapter oh and I have another story it's kind of like this one but slightly different and it has more chapters well anyways sorry again and review I'll update soon again.**


	4. Author Note Vote

**Hello my lovely reader's I planned ok continuing this story but then I looked it over and thought why not just rewrite the whole story (A brief summary will be at the end if you decid to vote for me ro rewrite it ) but then I thought why don't I let my readers decide since they will be the ones ready the story . I figured since this story was only a few chapters why not ask. I feel like I did bad on this story starting with the short chapters to the bad writing.**

**So I want you to all vote should I continue or rewrite . I hope to see ypur reviews on what I should do but if you do decide to vote for the rewrite here is a little summary I had made.**

**(SUMMARY:**

**Crystal Fay had just moved to Mystic Falls she was a distant relative to Elena &amp; Jeremy Gilbert but they never really got along that and Crystal was a rather wild teenager since she was a child for that her family never really cared for her causing her to be more rebellious getting arrested and well you get the idea she basically raised herself. So when she goes to Mystic Falls she finally gets to feel loved but slowly its begging to be talen away from her by her cousin's and their friends so she must finally reveal to the people she calls family tp what she really is . Will she be able to stop all the chaos? Or will she die trying to protect those she love's? The ones that showed her friendship and what it really means to love. Or will it all be lost? )**

**So what did you think don't worry the story will be better but only if you vote.**

** So I hope to see what you vote and remember to review.**

**~XxMikealsonForeverxX**


	5. Review the new story

**Hey everyone well the rewrite is up its called 'Different Gilbert Girl ' i hope you guys like it so go and check it out also review also i she's still a Gilbert but just a different last name well i hope you like it why don't you go check it out bye.**


End file.
